Alpine A110
The Alpine A110 is a sporty rallying coupe featured in the Choro-Q series. It appeared in Choro-Q 2, Choro-Q 3, Choro-Q HG, Choro-Q HG 2, Choro-Q HG 3, Choro-Q HG 4 and Choro-Q!. Real life info The Alpine A110 is a sports car produced by French automobile manufacturer Alpine from 1961 to 1977. The car was styled as a "Berlinette", which in the post-WWII era refers to a small enclosed two-door Berline, better-known as a coupé. The Alpine A110 succeeded the earlier A108. The car was powered by a succession of Renault engines. A modern iteration of the A110 was introduced in 2017 developed under Renault-Nissan partnership. Launched in 1961 the A110, like previous road-going Alpines, used many Renault parts, including engines. While its predecessor the A108 was designed around Dauphine components, the A110 was updated to use R8 parts. Unlike the A108, which was available first as a cabriolet and only later as a coupé, the A110 was available first as a Berlinette and then as a cabriolet. The most obvious external difference with the A108 coupé was restyled rear bodywork. Done to accommodate the A110's larger engine, this change gave the car a more aggressive look. Like the A108, the A110 featured a steel backbone chassis and a fiberglass body. The A110 was originally offered with 1.1 L R8 Major or R8 Gordini engines. The Gordini engine has a power output of 95 hp (71 kW) SAE at 6,500 rpm. The A110 achieved most of its fame in the early 1970s as a successful rally car. After winning several rallies in France in the late 1960s with the cast-iron R8 Gordini Cléon-Fonte engines the car was fitted with the aluminium-block Cléon-Alu from the Renault 16 TS. With two twin-venturi Weber 45 carburetors, the TS engine has a power output of 125 hp (93 kW) DIN at 6,000 rpm. This allowed the production 1600S to attain a top speed of 210 km/h (130 mph). The long-wheelbase Alpine A108 2+2 Coupé was replaced with the new, restyled 2+2 Coupé based on the A110 mechanicals called the A110 GT4. Choro-Q 2 The Alpine A110 is body 37 in Choro-Q 2. Notes * In the Regular Choro-Q Game Series there is a licence plate on the bumper but on the HG series and in Choro-Q! it doesn't. * The model is the same in Choro-Q 2 as it is in Choro-Q 3 Choro-Q 3 The Alpine A110 is body 44 in Choro-Q 3. Notes * In the Regular Choro-Q Game Series there is a licence plate on the bumper but on the HG series and in Choro-Q! it doesn't. * The model is the same in Choro-Q 3 as it is in Choro-Q 2 Choro-Q HG The Alpine A110 is body Q44 in Choro-Q HG. Stats * Type: Sports Car * Weight: 20 * Obtained by: Wining in all the races in Engine Grade Regulation Race/Lightweight Race HGBodyDC 034-0.png HGBodyRC_034-0.png Notes * In the Choro-Q HG series and in Choro-Q! the A110 doesn't have a licence plate but in the Regular Choro-Q Game Series there is a licence plate on the bumper. * You can unlock the A110 by wining all the races in Engine Grade Regulation Races/Lightweight Races Choro-Q HG 2 The Alpine A110 is body Q093 in Choro-Q HG 2. It can be found in the Papaya Island Body Shop. Notes * In the Choro-Q HG series and in Choro-Q! the A110 doesn't have a licence plate but in the Regular Choro-Q Game Series there is a licence plate on the bumper. Choro-Q HG 3 The Alpine A110 is body Q093 in Choro-Q HG 3. It can Commonly be found on the long courses. Notes * In the Choro-Q HG series and in Choro-Q! the A110 doesn't have a licence plate but in the Regular Choro-Q Game Series there is a licence plate on the bumper. Choro-Q HG 4 The Alpine A110 is body Q136 in Choro-Q HG 4. Description (PAL) "An elegance of French rallys" Description (NTSC) "French rally champion." Notes * In the Choro-Q HG series and in Choro-Q! the A110 doesn't have a licence plate but in the Regular Choro-Q Game Series there is a licence plate on the bumper. CQHGIV136-0.jpg CQHGIVR136-0.jpg Choro-Q! The Alpine A110 is body number Q67 in Choro-Q!. Notes * In the Choro-Q HG series and in Choro-Q! the A110 doesn't have a licence plate but in the Regular Choro-Q Game Series there is a licence plate on the bumper. Appearances * Choro-Q 2 * Choro-Q 3 * Choro-Q HG * Choro-Q HG 2 * Choro-Q HG 3 * Choro-Q HG 4 * Choro-Q! Category:Vehicles Category:European Vehicles